Wishful Predictions
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out as it would be if I was the writer of Gilmore Girls
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: This is what would happen on November 1st if my name was Amy Sherman Palladino which unfortunately it is not. **

**Spoilers: Everything up to "Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out" **

"Rory" I heard someone whisper."

"Hello" I said trying to sound calm "who's there."

I saw someone come closer to the gate. It was him. He was older and he wasn't wearing his signature jacket but it was him.

"Jess" I breathed out.

"Hey Ror" he said "I heard you lived here now."

"Yeah I do" I said "why are you here." _No point beating around the bush right?_

"I was in the neighborhood figured I'd stop by" Jess said casually.

"Oh" I said secretly wishing he was here just for me.

"Why'd you do it Rory" Jess asked.

"Do what" I asked innocently even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Drop out of Yale, move into your grandparent's pool house, join the DAR, steal a boat, and I think Lane said something about dating a jerk" Jess listed all the mistakes I had made in the past few months.

"It was a yacht" I said.

"Ok why'd you steal a yacht" Jess revised.

"I was mad because…" I trailed off.

_He looks really good. God I missed him. I don't think I was ever really in love with anyone except him. Oh god what am I saying I have Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan!_

"Rory, Rory, Rory! Are you still there?" Jess yelled.

"Huh what" I said "oh what were you saying?"

"You were mad because you're boyfriend's father said you were a bad journalist right after his wife said you shouldn't be with you're said boyfriend because you were a career woman" Jess recounted

"Don't you find that a little too convenient I mean did you ever once think that this is what he was trying to do he wanted you to drop out and be the perfect little housewife for his son."

"I never thought about it like that" I said "OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Never thought I'd hear that" Jess said sarcastically.

I grabbed his arm and ran into the pool house. Logan walked up to me.

"Who are you" he asked.

"This is Jess my cousin to be slash ex boyfriend" I said.

"Um ok well it was nice meeting you but we have to go" Logan pushed.

"NO we're not going anywhere I was to upset to see this but Jess did it was all a plan" I said.

"What are you talking about" Logan asked dumbly.

"You and your dad and your mom and everyone and Yale and a housewife and a career woman" I rambled.

"You're not making any sense" Logan turned to Jess "since apparently you thought of whatever she's talking about would you care to explain."

"Your dad wanted me to drop out" I yelled "he wanted me to be the perfect little house wife for you well you know what I just realized that I don't really want to be with a future Mitchum Huntzberger."

_Whoa that's a lot. Did Jess cause this? No things have been strained since school started for him. _

"So does that mean we're breaking up" Logan asked.

"Well it does now that you didn't deny your becoming your father" I said.

Jess tried to slip out the back door but I caught him.

"Stay" I said softly. He looked unsure so I added "For me?" He stayed.

"Ace you know I can't help turning out like him" Logan didn't try denying anything.

"Then we're done" I said then added "not that we had ever really begun."

I walked out the door and left Logan there confused. I walked to the main house Jess still following me.

"Grandpa" I said when I saw him on the couch reading "I want to go back."

"Go back where" he asked "and why is he here?"

"Yale" I said "Jess convinced me to go back."

"Oh well good job my boy you have done the impossible and for that I and I'm sure everyone else will applaud you" Grandpa ran to get the phone and called who I assume would be the dean.

Grandpa gave me a thumbs up about ten minutes later. Jess and I walked out of the main house thanking grandpa and I got into my car.

"Where are you going" Jess asked.

"I have another Gilmore I need to talk to" I said.

"I'll see you there" Jess walked to his car.

"You're coming" I yelled out.

"Yup" Jess called back.

An hour later we got to Stars Hollow and I went to Luke's. Jess and I walked up together unconsciously holding hands. Whispers filled the diner.

"Rory" Luke said aloud.

"Rory wha… what are you do… doing here" Mom stammered.

"I have news" I said.

"Oh" mom said.

"I'm going back to Yale" I said.

Mom screamed and hugged me.

"Jess you did it I doubted you at first but you did it I'm so proud of you both of you" mom screamed again.

"You guys are holding hands" she added quickly.

I looked down at my hands.

"Guess we are" I said and smiled at Jess.

_Oh my god! My hand is touching Jess's. Chill I have to chill. How can I chill he's still holding my hand._

"I'm going to let you guys sort the hand holding thing I'll talk to you in three cups of coffee" mom said and turned back to Luke and coffee.

Jess and I walked to the bridge.

"Jess I'm sorry" I said.

"For what" he asked.

"I was a bitch to you last time you I saw you" I said.

"Did you just say bitch" Jess asked.

_I've noticed that I never used to curse but now I'm doing it more._

"Jess not the point" I said.

"I deserved it" Jess said.

"I'm sorry" I repeated.

"You already said that" he pointed out.

"Well now it's for a different reason" I said.

"And that reason would be" he asked.

"I'm sorry I still love you" I started "you've probably already moved on and…" He kissed me. A few seconds later I pulled back and continued.

"I'm probably too late and I should have said something last time you were here and I shouldn't have turned you away and did you just kiss me" I asked

"No actually that was like two minutes ago" Jess said.

"Oh" I said "and you probably don't."

"I love you" Jess said.

"I love you too" I said "don't love me anymore and oh my god you said you loved me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I hugged him the he pulled my chin up and kissed me again.

_I'm in love with my cousin and my cousin is in love with me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: This is what would happen on November 1st if my name was Amy Sherman Palladino which unfortunately it is not. **

**nessquik13: Yea that is a little weird but they're too cute together.**

**Jane: I believe this chapter answers your question.**

**PolkadotBanana: Well although you like Logan and I really can't stand him you're cool if you like Jess just kidding you're cool either way. I actually wasn't planning on it but as you can see I'm writing more anyways.**

**Blunt-Reality: I will try very hard not to input my opinion on Dean since I would rather not lose a reader. I HATE LOGAN TOO! **

**Spoilers: Everything up to "Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out" **

"Jess" I pulled back.

"Huh" he said quietly.

"Where have you been" I asked.

"New York" he put his hand in the water.

"Oh I was just in New York a while ago I went with…never mind" I put my hand in the water as if to see what could be so fascinating about water.

Jess got up and took off his jeans jacket.

"It's kind of cold don't you think" I smiled.

Jess jumped into the water.

"Now I know it's cold in there I felt that water it's like ice" I told him.

Jess shrugged and swam around for a while.

"You're crazy" I called "you're going to die of hypothermia."

"You'll miss me" Jess yelled.

"We'll see" I noticed a little box in Jess's jacket pocket. I took out the box and read it. It was a box of cigarettes. "Jess" I held up the box.

"How'd those get in there" he played innocent.

"Jess" I threw the box in the water. Jess chased after it.

"Those are expensive" Jess yelled.

"Well then I just saved you from wasting a lot of money" I put my hand in again.

"No you wasted me a lot of money now I have to buy more that box was full" he yelled.

"Chill" I held up another box that was in his pocket,

"Are you gonna throw those away to" Jess asked.

"Not until I" I grabbed his lighter and brought a cigarette to my lips.

"No that's bad for you" Jess said.

"Hypocrite" I lit the cigarette and breathed in the deadly smoke. Needless to say I choked.

Jess laughed "Told you so."

"How can you breath" I coughed some more "I'd rather inhale the exhaust from your car."

Jess laughed.

_This is good. It's comfortable. It's normal. It's fun. It's us. Together again._

"Promise me something" I said.

"I promise I'll quit" he assumed I meant smoking.

"Good but not what I was talking about" I said

"promise me you won't leave."

"I promise" he said.

"Hey Jess where do you keep your books" I asked.

"Usually my back pocket but if you had been paying any attention you would have seen me put it under my jacket" he said.

I lifted his jacket and grabbed his book.

"_The Subsect" _my eyes fell on the author "by Jess Mariano."

I screamed and jumped in the lake. I swam over to Jess and hugged him.

"I knew you could do it" I kissed his cheek softly.

"Inspired by you" he said.

"Cold" I said.

Jess laughed and helped me out of the water.

"I should get back to Luke's my mom and I have a lot of catching up to do" I said. Jess walked me back to Luke's I was about to walk into the diner but I turned around "Let's just take it slow nothing too serious too fast that's how I end up getting hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: This is what would happen on November 1st if my name was Amy Sherman Palladino which unfortunately it is not. **

**Gilmore-Girls&Lost-Fan: Yay that's great**

**Jesslover4ever: Thanks**

**Petitos grasshoppertje: I agree sorry for anyone who doesn't like Jess but in my opinion the only way you couldn't is if your brain fell out.**

**Spoilers: Everything up to "Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out" **

"Ok" he said and walked into the diner leaving me outside and in the cold. I opened the door again and walked in.

"What the hell was that" I yelled.

"Hey this time she _came_ she yelled and she said hell" mom told Luke.

"Uh huh" I said "what was that about."

"I walked in I assumed you would follow and you did see that's how it works" Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess" I said "you closed the door in my face."

"Look I'm just respecting your wishes" Jess said.

"When did I tell you to slam a door in my face" I asked.

"I only hold doors open for girls I'm serious about since you don't want serious which is code for nonexclusive then no door holding" Jess walked up the stairs.

I screamed and sat in a chair in the corner of the diner.

"What was that" Luke asked.

"That was Rory and Jess the late years" mom revised what she had said what seemed like ages ago "Rory and Jess are back together… sort of."

"Wow that's… that's… are you ok with this" Luke asked.

"Apparently more so than Jess" mom got up and walked over to where I was sitting "what happened?"

"I said I didn't want too serious too fast" I told her "I guess he took it the wrong way."

"I'll say" mom said.

"You just did" I smiled weakly "can I go up?"

Luke nodded.

I walked upstairs cautiously. _Why is he acting like this? He has no right to be acting like this. _

I knocked on the door once and got no answer I knocked again and still received no answer. I knocked a third time and was about to walk in before I saw him standing in front of me

"Go away" Jess walked in the apartment but didn't bother closing the door.

I walked in and took the beer bottle that was in his hand. I put it back into the fridge and closed it "No beer." Jess nodded and walked away.

He sat on the couch and grabbed a book.

"Not that you have a right to dictate my life" Jess began reading.

"I really don't want the right I'm fine with the rights I have" I joked but apparently it wasn't appreciated "why are you mad at me."

"I'm not I'm mad at myself" he said reluctantly.

"Why" I was confused.

"I'm mad because you can't trust me" he got up and walked out the door "stay."

I did. I had no where else I needed to go. I stayed until dawn he still wasn't there. I didn't know I had fallen asleep but I must've. I found a note on the coffee table.

_Food in fridge coffee in cabinet just stay I'll be back soon take any book you want. Just don't leave._

_Jess_

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I made a pot of coffee and started to read _The Subsect_. Around 10 the phone rang. I didn't know if I should answer it or not. I picked up the phone "Hello.'

"Good" Jess's voice rang through the phone.

"Are you holding me hostage" I asked.

"You're free to go at anytime you're not locked in" he said.

"Right" I realized he wasn't in the mood for anything light "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" I heard the dial tone and hung up.

A few hours later the door flew open.

"Are you ok" Dean asked.

"Fine" I said "how'd you find me."

"No one's seen you all day" he said.

"No one's seen me since I left to go live with my grandparents" I said.

"Not true a few people saw you yesterday" Dean walked around searching for something "then I saw Jess and asked him where you were he said he was keeping you safe until you were needed."

_Oh god Jess that was not a good idea. According to Lane Dean has been acting really weird like almost crazy. Not normal Stars Hollow crazy either like psyche ward crazy._

"Dean I'm fine really" I said.

"Why are you with him?"

"I love him."

"He left you here."

"I don't mind.

"Yes you do!"

"No I'm fine really you can go."

"No we are meant to be I know it I love you Rory."

"Dean…"

"Shh take this it's candy I got it from this guy on the street" Dean said "it'll make you feel better."

"No thanks I'm good."

"Take the god damn candy!"

"Ok ok i'll try it" I ate one of the candies.

"More!"

"Ok calm down" I took another piece.

"Eat the whole bag!"

"Ok but then you won't have any" I shoved them in my mouth.

I heard Dean cackle and I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: This is what would happen on November 1st if my name was Amy Sherman Palladino which unfortunately it is not. **

**Mezz: If I told you it would ruin the story. Thanks.**

**Sparklez5692: I don't know shock I guess. Thanks.**

**Spoilers: Everything up to "Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out" **

"Rory…What the hell are you doing here" I yelled.

"I saved her" Dean said crazily.

"Who?" I looked around for Rory.

"Rory" Dean said proudly.

"What did you save her from" I tried to be calm knowing he was out of it.

"You" Dean yelled.

"Dean where's Rory" I asked still keeping calm.

"She's safe" Dean inched closer to me. I walked towards the couch and almost tripped on something. I looked down and saw a hand. I pulled the hand and slid Rory out from underneath the couch.

"Get away from her" Dean roared.

"What did you do to her" I yelled.

Dean held up a bottle of sleeping pills.

"How many" I asked.

"Six" Dean smiled goofily.

"Dean" I moved a little closer "leave now."

"No" Dean yelled "not until she comes with me now get out of my way."

"No" I yelled "she doesn't want to be with you."

"She doesn't know what she wants" Dean yelled.

"Maybe so but she's with me and that's how it will should be" I said.

"No she has no reason to be with you, you have nothing to offer her" Dean yelled "you're a nobody going no where."

"I love her' I said as if that made everything ok.

"That doesn't change the fact that all you do is hurt people" Dean yelled

"Are you drunk are you high you're the one hurting her" I finally lost my cool.

"I love her I would never hurt her!"

"You say you love her show her by leaving her alone" I suggested.

"No she belongs with me she'll see" Dean yelled. "she really has no choice."

"What do you mean" I asked.

"It's me or the dirt" Dean laughed menacingly.

I picked up Rory and ran for the door.

"NO!"

I opened the door and ran out. I got to the door of the diner. Dean was close behind and I ran out.

I heard Dean's footsteps getting closer. Everyone in town was watching but everyone in town knew Dean was slowly losing his mind and were too afraid to do anything.

"STOP!" Rory woke up and started to squirm.

She screamed and I almost dropped her.

"Where's Dean he's got a…"

"What."

"Gun."

She drifted back to sleep. Everyone in town just stood watching. When they saw him take out the gun it got serious and many took out their cell phones hopefully calling the police.

"I'm sorry I love you Rory" Dean said.

Rory stood up and Dean pointed the gun right at her.

"Put down the gun Dean" I said "there are witnesses you'll go to jail you're life will be ruined."

"It's too late I've already lost the only woman I could ever love" Dean sobbed.

I punched him and grabbed the gun from my hand. We fell to the floor and were struggling to get the gun.

My hand wasn't even near the trigger but I heard a bang. My shirt and hand was drenched in red blood. I tried to push Dean off of me. When I finally got him off I realized he wasn't breathing. I tried to stop the bleeding and get him breathing again. Rory caught sight of the blood. Her eyes rolled back and the collapsed in the grass. I walked over to her.

"You ok" I said as she woke up. She quickly shut her eyes "No blood."

I laughed and the cops showed up.

"Mr. Mariano" a familiar officer said.

"Yes" I said wondering how he knew my name.

"I thought that was you" the officer said. He was my boss's cousin. He took me home a few months ago when I was so drunk after being at a party my boss threw for me "What happened?"

Everyone in Stars Hollow started shouting what had happened.

"Mr. Mariano" he said "care to explain."

"Yeah well Dean force fed my girlfriend sleeping pills and threatened to kill her if she didn't go with him and when I tried to take Rory he pulled the gun on me I tried to get the gun but he got it and shot himself" I recounted.

They took the three of us to the hospital. Dean's heart was surprisingly still beating. He was however pronounced dead on the way to the hospital.

"Where is she is she ok what happened" Lorelai rambled.

"Yeah well Dean force fed her sleeping pills and threatened to kill her if she didn't go with him and when I tried to take Rory he pulled the gun on me I tried to get the gun but he got it and shot himself" I recounted once again.

"Oh" Lorelai said.

A few minute later we went to see Rory. She was fine she had a few bruises apparently she had fallen may times trying to get up.

"Jess" Rory whispered "you're wrong I trust you I'd trust you with my life actually I did trust you with my life today but my heart well it's a little more fragile."

"I love you" I whispered in her ear. She gently kissed my neck "I know… I love you."

"I know" I repeated what she had said.

We took Rory home that night. We all went to Luke's.

"Jess" Luke said.

"Yes uncle Luke" I said innocently.

"Why was Rory in the apartment in the first place" he asked.

"She was thinking" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"About…"

"Jess and how it hurt me to spend the day without him when he was gone" Rory started "but now that he's here it almost kills me don't want that happening."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N:Some of you may have read the5th chapter before I deleted it and were probably confused I accidently uploaded the wrong document I'm sorry this is what is's supposed to be.I'm not very happy with this story it seems too dramatic kind of soap opera-ish so this is my last chapter.**

"I'm confused" mom said.

"And the world is as it should be" I said sarcastically.

"Mean" she yelled.

"I'm going to go for a walk" I got up and walked out the door.

"Yea me too" I heard Jess say.

I waited for him. When he came out I pulled him into the alley and pinned him against the wall.

"Promise me something" I said.

"Uh ok" he said confusedly.

"No more drama" I said.

"Ok" he smiled slightly.

"I'm beginning to think I live in Port Charles but not the vampire part the hospital part" I said.

"Huh."

I kissed him softly and let him go.

"Rory" he said.

"Yea" I grabbed his hand and started walking towards our bridge.

"I don't want you to die" he said half sarcastically half sincerely.

"Good to know" I smiled sweetly and sat down on the bridge.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm really sorry about everything Dean wouldn't have gotten to you if I hadn't made you stay there" Jess told me.

I shook my head "No it's my fault not yours never yours."

"I love you" Jess said.

"I love you more" I smiled.

"Not possible."

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
